Caminho de Volta
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Fic pós 5x14! Cena perdida! É, o episódio mexeu comigo também! :P


**Caminho**** de Volta**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence! D:

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :P

**Shipper: **Se você estiver procurando com muito, _muito_ cuidado, talvez você encontre um Wincest bem leve. Agora se essa não é sua praia, pode ler sem preocupações.

**Spoilers:** 5x14 – My Bloody Valentine!

**Avisos: **Nenhum?

—

**N/A:** Eu acho que o episódio 14 mexeu com muita gente, não é? Mexeu comigo, com certeza. Assim que eu terminei de assistir, eu senti que precisava escrever algo a respeito desse episódio. Então foi daí que surgiu isso. Eu precisava escrever e _escrevi,_ sem a intenção de postar, mas daí a Galatea disse que ficaria chateada se eu não postasse então... É, eu resolvi postar. Eu não escrevo esse tipo de coisa, não estou acostumada a escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas... Eu _precisava,_ entende? Então tá aí! Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

A claridade vinda das janelas o fez acordar. Ele abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes com a intenção de se acostumar com a luz. Seu primeiro pensamento foi se perguntar onde estava, mas ao olhar os quadros nas paredes, as pequenas pilhas de livros, ele teve sua resposta. Estava na casa de Bobby, em um dos seus quartos vagos. Como fora parar ali era um mistério, mas ele estava feliz por não ter acordado dentro daquele "quarto do pânico".

Lembrou-se, naquele instante, de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia – ou seriam dias? Não sabia dizer - anterior. Da sua sede pelo sangue, do gosto de ferro na sua boca, do líquido escorrendo pelos seus lábios e daquele mesmo líquido correndo pelas suas veias. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado como nunca antes na vida. Empurrou para o fundo da mente aquelas lembranças desagradáveis.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, reparou que não estava sozinho. Seu irmão estava parado em frente à janela, de costas para a cama onde Sam estava deitado.

- Dean? – Sua voz estava rouca, provavelmente por ter gritado tanto enquanto estava preso naquele "quarto". Gritando por ajuda, gritando para que o tirassem dali, gritando tudo o que ele não queria naquele instante, não realmente. Ele não tinha controle sobre seus atos naquela hora, mas era o que ele precisava e Sam sabia disso. Ele precisava se "limpar" daquele sangue demoníaco.

Ele tentou se lembrar da última memória antes de ter sucumbido àquela coisa forte que tomava conta dele e que o assustava às vezes. Tentou se lembrar da decepção no olhar de Dean, em seu tom de voz, mas nada veio. Nada. Ele apenas se lembrava do seu irmão o chamando de _Sammy,_ o olhando com toda aquela preocupação que Sam pensou ter perdido para sempre. Apenas isso, mais nada.

Dean virou-se para olhar seu irmão quando o escutou. Ele estava péssimo. Pálido, aparentando extremo cansaço, e Sam sentiu uma vontade quase insana de abraçá-lo. Porque Dean parecia precisar de um abraço.

Não que um abraço fosse consertar os problemas deles. Se fosse tão simples assim...

Dean se aproximou e tomou o lugar na beirada da cama. Encarando Sam atenciosamente. Sam se sentou com algum esforço, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo protestar, principalmente sua cabeça. Mas a dor era suportável. A dor física não era nada em comparação a que ele sentia internamente, por ter cedido após tanto tempo _resistindo._

Ele sabia que a culpa não era realmente dele, mas isso não o impedia de se culpar. Ele deveria ter resistido _mais._

- Você está bem? – Dean perguntou. Sam pensou por um instante.

- Não sei. – Ele respondeu sinceramente. – Você?

Dean não disse nada durante longos minutos, apenas encarou um livro antigo que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ele fez um gesto com a mão para Sam se afastar, e o caçula – franzindo a testa sem entender – se afastou para o lado. Dean tomou o lugar na cama, se deitando ao lado do irmão e encarando o teto.

Ele não esperava uma resposta. Apenas se deitou ao lado de Dean, encarando o teto também e tentando ver o que o irmão via enquanto olhava para lá. Ele não esperava uma resposta, então se surpreendeu quando recebeu uma:

- Eu não sei, também. – Num quase sussurro, como se a intenção de Dean não fosse fazê-lo escutar.

Sam ficou quieto, então. Os dois ficaram. Ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer, ele sempre pensava em coisas para dizer quando Dean se permitia mostrar um pouquinho de vulnerabilidade sequer. Mas ele nunca dizia nada, nunca sabia o que falar. Ele sempre queria que Dean fosse sincero com ele, conversasse com ele, mas ele nunca conseguia pensar em coisas para dizer a ele, coisas que o fizesse se sentir melhor.

- Nós vamos ficar. – Sam disse de repente, a primeira coisa que surgiu na sua mente. Quando ele encarou o irmão, Dean o olhava sem entender. Sam sorriu levemente, um sorriso cansado. – _Bem,_ eu quero dizer. Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Vamos mesmo? – Dean perguntou, descrente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas naquele gesto de quem não acredita que está escutando tamanha baboseira. Sam concordou veementemente com um aceno de cabeça, tornando a encarar o teto sujo e velho da casa.

- Nós_ temos_ que ficar. – Ele justificou, como se aquilo fizesse todo o sentido do mundo. – Dizem que quando você atinge o fundo do poço, a única opção que resta é subir, né? Então, é questão de lógica.

- Eu acho que nós estamos no fundo do poço faz anos, Sammy. – Dean retrucou. Sam sorriu um pouquinho mais, e dessa vez de uma maneira mais sincera. Ele encarou Dean, então. Realmente o olhou. Os dois continuavam deitados lado a lado na cama, e ela era um pouco pequena para os dois, mas não importava.

- Então, agora a gente tem que subir.


End file.
